<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玩具箱 by pathway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580118">玩具箱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway'>pathway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blood and Gore, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Fisting, M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Unhealthy Relationships, masochism vergil, sadistic dante, 血腥</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>维吉尔艰难地低头看去，他的弟弟像个在玩具箱里翻找的八岁孩子一般，迫不及待而又小心翼翼地顺着切口扒开他的腹腔。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>玩具箱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>很病很血腥的口嗨，为什么会写这种东西那一定是胃疼的错<br/>慎看...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔艰难地低头看去，他的弟弟像个在玩具箱里翻找的八岁孩子一般，迫不及待而又小心翼翼地顺着切口扒开他的腹腔，肌肉如同丝绸般在恶魔猎人的手下轻易撕裂，大量灌入的冷空气激得他不停发抖，超负荷的疼痛早已不在读表范围，被如此缓慢轻柔却又残忍地对待，维吉尔只感到前所未有的怪异。射过三四次的阴茎半硬着搭在伤口边缘，稀稀拉拉地吐着清液。他看到一截被撑到发白的肠子从敞开的腹腔中高起，包裹在内的分明是但丁右手握拳的形状。但丁看了他一眼，笑了笑低头开始用舌头舔弄他的内脏。这感觉过于怪异了，每一条神经都在痛感和快感间挣扎，他已经完全失去了身体的控制权，来不及思考，维吉尔眼睛翻白抽搐着开始漏尿，嗓子里发出被掐断呼吸一般的咕噜声，仿佛坏掉的齿轮。这点羞耻感不算什么了，与肚子被打开像只小白鼠一样被仔细观察和抚摸相比。</p><p> </p><p>浴室里的血多得像凶杀现场。但丁一边用拳头操他，一边趴在他耳边啰里八嗦地称赞他的内脏颜色好看，闭嘴，他想说，出口却成了不成章的悲鸣。他在但丁舌头上尝到了自己的血。维吉尔觉得自己快要吐了，他的内脏错位，随着剧烈运动淌出体外又被重新塞回去，而他居然还活着，甚至在这无止尽的操弄中全身颤抖持续经历着猛烈的高潮，该死的半魔人。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔将身体的主导权完全献了出去，他甚至怀疑但丁能把他从下到上捅个对穿，这想法让他兴奋到头皮发麻。哦是的，他喜欢疼痛，而不似脆弱的人类，没有什么能阻止这个半魔的性瘾往更加极端危险的方向发展，更何况他还有个绝对乐意配合的双胞胎弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>等弟弟终于玩够了，哥哥的意识也早已下线。但丁依依不舍地抽出手，不得不把被操烂的柔软肠肉塞回这具疲惫的身体里，他还不忘留了个小礼物在里头，等下次哥哥醒来好发现这个惊喜。</p><p> </p><p>但丁抱着维吉尔坐进温暖的浴池里，水在几秒内染成了漂亮的半透明石榴红。怀里人渐渐回暖的体温让他安心，形如女穴般狭长的撕裂伤已经自我修复到一半，但丁轻轻把手放在上面，确保内脏不会在浮力下跑出来。维吉尔因失血过多而更显苍白的面容此时舒展着，乖巧瓷人似的歪斜着脑袋靠在弟弟的颈窝。水波轻轻地晃，扭曲了水面下纠缠着的肢体，但丁看得有点困了，下巴搁在哥哥发间，昏昏入睡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>